1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an X-ray generating method and an X-ray generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to generate high intensity X-ray, it is required to irradiate high density electron beam onto a target. It is difficult, however, to generate a minute focal point onto the target from the high density electron beam because of the large repulsive forces of the electrons of the high density electron beam. In order to mitigate such a problem as not generating the minute focal point, it is proposed to enhance the accelerating voltage of the electrons, but in this case, the electrons are introduced deeply into the target so that the X-ray generated from the deep portions of the target is absorbed into the target and thus, the generating efficiency of the intended X-ray is lowered. When the accelerating voltage is enhanced, the cost of the X-ray generating apparatus may be increased because the X-ray generating apparatus must be insulated entirely.